Father
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: De la serie de oneshot's, veamos el lado de los padres... no incest. Veamos el lado paterno de Hizashi, digo, ya era hora...
1. Hinata

**Father. **

_Una nueva serie de oneshots, donde veremos un lado casi olvidado de los padres_

**Father capítulo uno.**

**Hinata.**

Otra vez tienes fiebre.

¿Por que siempre te tienes que enfermar¿Acaso eres tonta o què?

Hanabi y Neji casi nunca se enferman, no entiendo por que tu, siempre tu, eres la que queda mal.

A tus trece años, eres dèbil, enfermiza y torpe¿que hice para merecer esto?

-Esta bien, es suficiente por hoy, pueden descansar.

Nunca he comprendido como es que sigues viva, ni siquiera comprendo como es posible que alguien como tu sea parte de la familia Hyuuga¿Tan desgastada esta ya nuestra sangre?

Entro de manera sigilosa a tu habitaciòn, y por alguna extraña razon, tengo una sensacion extraña en mi cuello que se extiende a mi espalda.

Tan fràgil. Delgada. Sensible. Siento que te romperé con solo rozarte.

Tu palida piel se halla coloreada por el sonrojo producto de la fiebre, pero este se hace cada vez mas intenso.

-...ah...ah...

Esa extraña senscion comienzo a molestarme mas, y tocando la frente de mi hija, siento estremecer todo su cuerpo.

-"Està ardiendo"

Busco rápidamente, y localizo una bandeja con agua. Remojo una toalla pequeña y la pongo en tu frente; eso parece calmar un poco el ardor, pero tu respiración comienza a ser irregular.

-¿pa...pá?

Abres tus ojos con dificultad, pero puedo ver que no logras localizarme, a causa del cansancio producto de la fiebre.

-Descansa.

Tratas de levantarte ¿qué lograrás con eso? Tus fuerzas fallan y caes pesadamente al futon.

-No pude... detenerlo...

-Ya hablarás después. Descansa ahora Hinata. No quiero tener que repetirlo.

Trata de moverse, y noto un gesto de dolor. Activando el byakugan, descubro una enorme herida en su cintura y abdomen.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?!

Retiro el futon y veo la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a extenderse¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si dar tiempo a explicaciones, te tomé en brazos y te llevé al hospital.

Sobra decir que tanto Hanabi y Neji se quedaron mudos.

Y no solo ellos, todas las personas se sorprendieron, y no faltaron comentarios de toda índole, pero eso no me importaba.

-Solo son heridas superficiales, pero como no habían sido tratadas correctamente iniciaba una infección. Fue oportuno que la trajeran.

Una vez que pude verte, dormías con mayor tranquilidad. Aun tenías fiebre, pero tu respiración se nivelaba.

-"Tan frágil"

Ese pensamiento aun rondaba mi cabeza, y mientras tomaba asiento a tu lado, comence a dormitar, llenandome de recuerdos de aquella vez que intentaron secuestrarte.

Tenías 3 años.

¿Han pasado diez años desde la última vez que te cargué?

Me levanto casi al instante, pero no dejo de pensar en eso.

Incluso a Hanabi la he cargado en innumerables ocasiones (bueno, ella se arroja sobre mi) pero lo más cerca que hemos llegado a estar solía ser cuando te entrenaba o cuando te escondías detrás de mi.

Y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

Estar aqui, cerca de tí, es muy extraño, y es la causa de esa rara sensación.

Hija, no he sido un buen padre para tí.

Te he exigido más de lo que tus fuerzas pueden dar, reprochándote tus errores y haciendo menos ante los demás, pero ¿cuando me esforcé por tratarte como a una hija, como el orgullo que se supone que eres?

¿Cuando me he acercado a tí para conocerte, conocer tus sueños y tus temores?

¿Cuando me he acercado a ti para tratarte, para ayudarte, para aconsejarte?

Cuando me doy cuenta, descubro que me miras con curiosidad, y que de mis ojos caen lágrimas.

Las limpio lo más rápido posible, y cuando volteo a verte, ya estás incorporada.

-Lo... lo siento... Si... si fuera más fuerte...

-No importa ahora, pero si estabas lastimada no era para que lo ocultaras¿te das cuenta de lo que te pudo haber pasado con una herida así?

Bajó su mirada, y no necesito ser adivino para saber que iba a comenzar a llorar.

-L-lo siento... solo... soy una carga para ustedes... para el clan... más... más me hubiera valido morir...

La sensación de mi garganta me sofoca al momento de escuchar estas palabras.Quería decirle que no era cierto, que ella no era una carga, que yo la apreciaba por el simple hecho de ser Hinata.

Pero ¿desde cuando pienso así, si hace unas horas ya hasta estaba renegando de ella?

Las cosas no cambiarán de la noche a la mañana, ni de un segundo a otro. Sé que si le digo que la quiero, no me lo creerá, ni ella ni nadie, por todo el dolor que le he causado y que ahora alberga en su interior.

-Duerme. O no te recuperarás.

Salgo de la habitación escuchando sus sollozos antes de caer dormida.

Mi hija es un ángel al cual yo mismo le rompí sus alas.

Y decirle "te quiero" no la sanará.

**FIN**.

El primero de diez¿qué opinan? El proximo es el papá de un rubio muy particular.


	2. Naruto

**Father**.

_Seguimos con los sentimientos familiares. Esta vez le toca a Minato, quien tiene un par de minutos antes de sellar el destino de muchos en su hijo. Espero les guste._

**Father capìtulo dos.**

_Naruto_.

* * *

Lo tomò en sus brazos, y a pesar de tener unos minutos de nacido, estaba màs inquieto que el màs hiperactivo de los chicos. !Que bueno que en eso te pareces a mì." Pensò Minato.

El Yondaime observo a su hijo sonreir y sonrio con amargurta al pensar en el cruel destino que llevarìa su hijo en sus hombros.

-Hokage-sama¿està seguro?

-No hay tiempo que perder. Ya le he dado mis instrucciones al tercero y al consejo de Konoha. Andando.

Se dirigen ràpidamente al lugar del caos. Ese deminio, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Està destruyendo la aldea a placer, y no hay nadie que pueda retrasarlo en lo màs mìnimo.

Si hasta parecìa que disfrutaba ver los inùtiles esfuerzos. Pero lo que le harìan lo detendrìa de una vez por todas.

-Necesito 4 voluntarios para controlar la tècnica de sellado. ¡Ràpido, la aldea no soportarà si sigue siendo atacada!

Las unidades de jounin comienzan a buscar entre sus miembros a los elementos màs capaces para ejecutar el sello que, si bien iba a costarles la vida a los cinco, mantendrìa a salvo a los demàs aldeanos.

Y èl darìa su vida por la de su hijo, de quien solo esperaba que tuviera una vida feliz, y se le adjuricada el mèrito de hèroe por el sacrificio que consistìa en llevar a un demonio en su interior.

-Tenemos a Umino Irume, a Umino Koba, a Yamanaka Satsuki y a Hyuuga Misao. -Informò el jounin.

-¿Misao? -Minato se acercò a la Hyuuga- ¿Por què tù? Tienes un hijo pequeño y...

-Hokage-sama, realmente quiero ayudar -La Hyuuga tocò del hombro al lìder de la aldea y le sonrio- Ya que yo tambièn deseo un buen futuro para Neji, asì como usted desea un buen futuro para su hijo.

Los cuatro se colocan estratègicamente alrededor del demonio, y antes de que Minato avanzara, Naruto comenzò a llorar.

-Tranquilo, todo terminarà en un momento.

Pero ese momento no llegaba. El tercero acercò los elementos necesarios para la parte fìsica del sello (velas, la almohada donde estaba Naruto, la cera y varios pergaminos prohibidos) y se situò detràs del joven Kage.

-¿Realmente crees que es lo mejor?

-Lo es, Sarutobi.san -Abrazò con ternura a su hijo y lo entregò al tercero- Vea por èl, por favor. Que no le falte lo que yo no podrè darle.

El viejo asintiò y colocò al bebe en el lugar acordado.

-¡Tecnica de invocaciòn! -Minato cortò su dedo con la punta del kunai y llamò a la criatura con la que mantenìa el contrato- ¡Gran jefe de los sapos, Gamabunta!

Empleò la fuerza del sapo para mantener distraìdo a Kyuubi, mientras que, a la par de los voluntarios, comenzaba el rito para sellar al zorro en su hijo.

"Solo espero que seas muy feliz, hijo" Se dijo Minato antes de que su alma se consumiera, junto con el chakra suyo y el de sus compañeros, en una marca espiral en el vientre de su hijo, salvando asì la aldea, y perdiendo la vida.

**Nota de la autora**. _Como que me quedo medio dramatico y no me enfoque en la relacion padre-hijo, pero es que no hubo tiempo_.


	3. Neji

**Father**

_Summary -Los Hyuuga atacan de nuevo, pero eso no le molesta a nadie. ¿O sí?. Gracias a todos por los reviews de los otros capítulos.  
_

**Neji, hijo mío.**

Las cosas no debieron haber pasado así, pero... ¿No tenía acaso alguna otra opción?

-Papá, papá -Tratabas de llamar mi atención, pero poco podía atenderte ante lo que acontecería el día de hoy- ¿Papá?

Volví a verte, me sonreías y tratabas de llamar mi atención de muchas maneras, pero el dolor de saber lo que te esperaba no me permitía estar precisamente alegre.

-Compórtate Neji, hoy es un día muy importante para el clan Hyuuga.

Borras la sonrisa de tu rostro, y reflexionas un momento. No creo que un niño de tu edad haga eso muy seguido, pero como Hyuugas, una infancia normal es algo que no tenemos permitido.

-Está bien, me comportaré papá.

Te observo en silencio, y en mi mente se dibujan los sufrimientos a los cuales te enfrentarás en pocas horas. No te lo mereces, no siendo el Hyuuga más talentoso de todos los tiempos.

-Vámonos. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata-sama, y debemos estar presentes.

-¿Y Hinata-sama es bonita?

Tu pregunta me desconcertó por completo, al punto de que casi caigo por un traspiés. ¿En qué estás pensando, hijo mío?

-No lo sé, y no es un asunto que tenga que ver con nosotros. Así que compórtate cuando estemos frente a Hiashi-sama.

-Yo espero que sea bonita -Seguiste hablando sobre eso- Así, siempre me daría gusto verla.

Cuando llegamos, ya se encontraban otros familiares con su hijos esperando por mi hermano y su hija para saber quién de los pequeños sería elegido para ser su protector; por fortuna, no tuvimos que esperar mucho. Él llego y se situó frente a nosotros, y noté que la pequeña estaba aferrada a sus piernas, notablemente asustada.

-Me alegra que el día de hoy estén todos ustedes presentes... -Comenzó así el discurso, y mientras hablaba, noté que mirabas a la pequeña Hinata, y esta te devolvía las sonrisas, y eso es malo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no salgas herido, hijo?

-Papá -Me hablaste en confidencia- Papá, ella es muy bonita.

¿Por qué dijiste eso? Neji, quisiera decirte muchas cosas, pero no creo que las comprendas; lo menos que quiero, es que sufras un dolor que se encuentre fuera de nuestro alcance, y estoy rezando para que no seas tú, de entre todos estos niños, el que deba protegerla.

-Hizashi -Hiashi me habló, y mi sangre se heló inmediatamente- Voy a tomar prestado a Neji unos minutos. ¿No hay problema?

-No, no lo hay. -Le digo así a mi hermano y con un leve empujoncito te arrojo a tu inevitable destino. Ojalá las cosas sucedieran de manera diferente. No tendrías que vivir esto, no deberías vivir esto.

Los otros Hyuugas me miran con desprecio y burla, ya que saben que tipo de persona es Hinata-sama. Está ahí, frente a mi, asustada de todos los ojos que estan mirándole, y buscando con desesperación a su padre.

De pronto, toma una florecilla del suelo, la arranca con cuidado y se dirige hacia mí.

-Para usted -Me dice al ofrecerme el regalo y una sonrisa se adueña de su rostro, y una del mío. Quizá, tan solo quizá, exista la posibilidad de que no seas infeliz. Dios, que este ángel que tengo frente a mí jamás se vuelva una Hyuuga, mantén intacta su pureza e inocencia, que sea un bálsamo para las futuras heridas de mi hijo, te lo suplico.

Tomé la florecilla y ella regresó corriendo al lugar donde estaba. Hiashi y Neji volvieron después, y la sonrisa tuvo que desaparecer de mi rostro por lo obvio de la situación. El destino de Neji fue cortado por el sello, y ahora su libertad está limitada por completo.

-Antes de reunirnos para la celebración formal por el cumpleaños de Hinata, tendremos un almuerzo privado. Hizashi y Neji. ¿Nos harían el favor de acompañarnos? Todos los demás pueden retirarse hasta la tarde.

Solo estábamos en la habitación Hiashi, su esposa e hija, Neji y yo. Ellos comenzaron a conversar de temas que no me interesaban. Más importante es mi hijo, y sin hablar, pareces comunicarte con Hinata-sama. Lo sé, por que ambos sonríen con confidencia.

-¿No es un problema nombrar a tu hija como heredera? Puede tener problemas con el consejo.

-Es mi hija, y ella será lo sufucientemente fuerte para lidiar ante cualquier circunstancia. Es una Hyuuga.

Noto cómo la pequeña se enconge de hombros y junta sus manos ya que está muy nerviosa. Hiashi. ¿Acaso no puedes ver que tu hija no es el prototipo de líder? Necesitas a alguien fuerte, con talento, capacidad y carácter.

Alguien como Neji, pero no puedo hacer nada por él.

Después del almuerzo, los acompañamos a entrenar. Descubres, hermano, la deficiencia en los movimientos de tu heredera, ya debiste haber tomado una desición.

-Neji, suceda lo que suceda, debes proteger a Hinata-sama.

-Lo haré padre. -Me contestas sin quitarle la vista de encima. Estás embelezado con ella, y eso es malo.

Así que, quizá hay algo que pueda hacer por tí. Enseñarte el doloroso camino de la sublevación, para que comprendas el por qué de mis preocupaciones.

Discretamente, activo el byakugan, y antes de poder levantarme, Hiashi se da cuenta y activa mi sello.

-¡Papá!

El dolor me carcome y comienza a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Puedo escucharte llorar, pero no conozco otra manera de mostrarte las cosas, hijo.

Después de que salimos, te aferras a mí y me preguntas si me duele.

-No te preocupes hijo -Le digo tratando de no sucumbir al dolor-. Neji, escúchame muy bien, de todos los Hyuuga, tú eres el más bendecido. No debes permitir que nada ni nadie te limite. Promételo, hijo.

La rudeza de los acontecimientos te agobia, puedo verlo en tu cara. Pero poco o nada se puede hacer. Solamente confiar en el descuido del destino para encontrar una salida.

Y esta, sin aviso alguno, llegó esa misma noche, cuando un infeliz trató de secuestrar a Hinata-sama.

-Píden el cuerpo sin vida del líder del clan Hyuuga...

Esa era mi oportunidad. Hablé con el Hokage y con el consejo del clan, y aún sin el consentimiento de Hiashi, cumplí no solo con el destino que me impusieron, sino con mi propio destino.

Antes de partir con mi cita segura con la muerte, escribo unas líneas para tí. Como estoy seguro que eres un niño inteligente, lo comprenderás de inmediato. Espero que estas palabras las recibas de inmediato, y aunque suene extraño, protege a Hinata-sama. Presiento que ella es... diferente. Protégela, no permitas que sea parte del clan Hyuuga. Apóyala y cuida sus pasos, ya que si mis presentimientos son ciertos, ella cambiará al clan Hyuuga.

Te quiero, hijo mío, y espero que algún día perdones que no me atreva a decirte adiós como se debe.

_¿Qué les pareció? _


End file.
